one or the other, chapter 3
by goddess esmerelda
Summary: while harry and hermione get to know each other better she finds out about her parents and voldemort.PLZ review


Chapter 3  
  
The room was black and only a thin strip of moon light feel across Hermione face. He slowly started to unbutton Hermiones top until it dropped to her feet. She in turn took of his shirt. They were standing there him with no top on, she with only a lacy black bra, which was daring and even a little to sexy for Hermione Harry thought, but he put it to the back of her mind as she started to kiss him first on his neck then on his cheek, they stood there holding each other for a moment and then started in to a kissing marathon. Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was, the only thing that came second to this was winning the quidditch cup. But paradise was about to be cut short as they herd footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
Harry made a quick grab for his t-shirt and rammed it over his head. When he looked up Hermione had already has her top buttoned up, her cheeks a little flushed. The door swung over letting light flood the room. It was Ron.  
  
' Why was the light of?' asked Ron  
  
' The candle went out' Hermione answered. She put on a straight face as if nothing had happened.  
  
'Oh ok well dinners read, mum doesn't look to happy she found out Fred and George were make bomb diggers, don't ask I don't know what they do either. ' He looked at Harry a little closer ' your shirts on the wrong way, come on don't want to keep mum longer' They followed him down the stairs holding hands behind his back. Harry couldn't help but wonder how long they could keep it up till he found out.  
  
After a filling home cooked meal by Mrs. Weasly, Ron and Harry decided it was time they told Hermione what they knew. They called her down to their end of the table. 'Lets go upstairs, we have something to tell you but I don't want them' he nodded to the other end of the table ' to hear said Ron. They climbed a few flights of stairs to Ron and Harry's room. They sat Hermione down on Harry's bed, by now she looked worried as the look on Ron face had changed and Harry couldn't quit meet her eyes and went and looked out of the window. 'Well?' questioned Hermione 'You tell her ' came Harry's voice. 'Tell me what' her voice was a little shaky Harry looked out of the window as Ron explained what they had heard. Harry thought of his parents and how he felt knowing that Voldemort had killed them, anger filled him he turned around to see Ron with his arm around Hermione, tears were slowly falling down her face. Jealousy flooded with the anger, but he couldn't say anything. He sat on other side of her and held her hand. She lent in to his chest, Harry put his other arm round her. He didn't know what to say he looked over at Ron for help but he just glared back and looked rejected.  
  
There was a knock at the door. 'The meeting on Harry' it was Fred' were going to try and have a listen, looks like a big one nearly all of the order are there, something must have happened.' It was terrible to think it but Harry couldn't help it, were they dead?  
  
Bam the door flew open, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron all fell in the room. They all looked at Hermione. 'Why didn't you tell us' demanded Ron, Fred and George all waited for a replay to this. 'Tell you what' Hermione replied, she sat up straight and wiped her tears. 'That your not a muggle, that your parents are wizards!' Ron spat, he seemed to think that Hermione has committed murder. 'What are you on about, my parents wizards? There dentists. Not muggles?' Hermione looked very offended and confused. 'Would you please explain what you are on about and IF THIS A JOKE, DON'T YOU THINK WE HAVE ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT'? He shouted at Ron. 'Oh so its we now ' muttered Ron. Harry ignored this; no one else seemed to have heard they were staring at Hermione. 'Of course' piped up Ginny ' they would have to go into hiding and they couldn't have told hermione because they knew she would end up at Hogwarts. They all seemed to except this. 'Hiding, what haven't they told me' she looked at Ginny waiting for answers. And they gave them.  
  
It started 20 years ago when the great wizards Merlin needed to hide Pandora's box from lord Voldemort. This box contained all the evil in the world and could be used to destroy all muggles and anyone who opposed lord Voldemort. This is when he asked his most intelligent pupil who by then had left his academy and become an Aurora, Mrs. Granger, she was married and was expecting her first child, Hermione, when Merlin came and asked then to go in to hiding and look after the box. So they left the wizarding world thinking it would be safer for Hermione. But Voldemort had found them.  
  
'The good news is that he cant kill them because then he wont find the box' said Fred 'but it looks like he coming for you Hermione because he cant kill them but he can kill you'. Silence followed Harry's grip tightened round Hermione, she had gone cold, her face white.  
  
'So what going to happen now' asked Harry. What could happen? 


End file.
